New School
by Shygirl0128
Summary: Just read I hate doing summary! Thanks
1. Chapter 1

HOLLYWOOD ART'S

Renesmee Cullen's POV.

What! You can't make us go! You said that we was not moving again! My brother's and I shouted at are parents.

You are probably wondering what is going on well I'm Renesmee Cullen and this is my life. I have three brothers the oldest and craziest is Emmett he is the one you go to if you want to pull a prank or need a little laugh. Than its Jasper he is the quietest on out of all of us but he always know what to say to make you feel better and he knows when something wrong. Than its Edward and I we are twins but he is four minutes older than me and never lets me forget it. He is the best piano player you will ever hear and is very caring but doesn't like to talk to other people besides me and the boys. Final its me I am the wild child I guess I will try anything cliff diving, jumping out of a plane. I am told I am caring, loving, hyper!

*back to earlier*

We are moving and that is final now go pack your rooms cause we are leaving tomorrow night. My dad says calmly

WHAT TOMORROW!? The boys and I shout again.

Yes tomorrow now go pack this is the last time I am going to tell you so move it. Dad orders us.

I run upstairs to my room and blasted my music so loud I wouldn't be surprised if I am death by tomorrow, after I finished I get ready for bed as I am drifting off to sleep my last thought was I HATE THIS!

Rosalie Hale POV.

The first thing I heard when I wake up is my three idiots of friends screaming around my house. Urgg why can't they go home? I asked no. Because we love you way to much to stay away longer than 7 hours. My bff's scream at me than started jumping on me and soon we where all laughing like the idiots we are.

Go get a shower it's the first day back to school! Alice said jumping up and down.

Ok whatever but pick me out something to wear please. I order all my bff's.

AFTER SHOWER

I walk out in a towel to see no one in my room but I can hear music playing from the kitchen, I walk over to my bed to see my outfit.

A blood red shirts that say BACK OFF across the chest in grey writing and black skinny jeans paired with grey high tops. Wow I wonder why I don't let them pick out my outfit more than done a awesome job, but something tells me Bella and Jacob didn't help pick this out well they might have pick the shoes.

I walk in the kitchen to see them all eating toast and eggs. Hello babes how it gonna? I ask trying to be gangster, they all turn to look at me like I belong in a mental hospital.

Rose baby never ever do that again. Jacob says. Why not I thought it was good was it not? I ask. They all just shake their head no, well than I can see that I am so love here I say put I hand over my heart. Jacob laughs walking past me to clean his plate I take the time to see what he is wearing.

He is wearing I tight white t-shirt that has I little v neck and dark wash jeans and black high tops and of course he has his lather jacket on. Next I look at Bella she is wearing a forest green shirt that say DANGER AHEAD in white writing and light wash skinny jeans with white converses. Finally I look at Alice, she is wearing I bight yellow tank with a jean three quart jacket and white skinny jeans and yellow converses.

I smile at everyone. Lets go and rule the school!

"at school"

I love that Hollywood arts has I coffee cart. Alice moaned as she drunk her coffee.

Me to. I, Bella and Jacob say at the same time.

We all laugh walking around the school everyone know when they see us they need to move cause we rule the school. Suddenly my coffee get spilled all over me I scream, I start to yell at the person with out even looking at them after I am done I storm away with my friends following me. Did any one of you see who that was? I asked. All my friends shake their head no, urgg whatever I will see you all later we all spilt up cause none of us share any classes till after lunch.

REVIEW,FAVORITE AND FOLLOW THANKS LATER


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note: Hey, every one sorry for not updating sooner my laptop keeps messing up. I hope every one had a awesome fourth of July! Anyway here's the new chapter enjoy please review, follow and favorite ASP! **

"Emmett's pov"

**Urgg** **Renesmee turn off your stupid music. I scream from my room. Who the hell listen's numb by Linkin Park at six am? O right my crazy sister does how could I forget does. Whoah for me I am so blessed, blessed with the curse have having to share the same floor with my sister. Every since we arrived to forks two days ago Renesmee has not came out of her room, she never turns off her music. She refuses to talk to mom and dad at all, she still talks to me and the boys but when ever are parents come in the room she gets ups and goes to her room. What's bed is even Edward is acting the same way as her and trust me Edward has always been the perfect kid out of all us, so every one was surprised about how he is acting. Jasper doesn't really talk about it he just acts like it doesn't matter but I think every one can tell it really does. Anyway I stretch to get up out of bed I look up at the clock to see a have twenty minutes to get ready. **

**When I come out of my awesome shower witch is by the way the size a master bath should be I bet I could fit a full size bed in my shower. I get dress for my first day of senior year at a new school where I know no one, yay! for me. I thought sarcastic. Once I am dressed is dark wash low rise jeans and a dark red v-neck, I put on white Jordan's. When I finally make it down stairs every one except my dad is their but I already knew he would be cause he works so much. I look the see what my sibling's are wearing.**

**Edward is wearing light wash low rise jeans with a dark grey t shirt and black under Amor shoes. Jasper is wearing dark dark wash jeans low rise jeans with a black long sleeve shirt and dark red conserves.**

**Renesmee is wearing dark dark wash tight skinny jeans with a few holes in them, a white v-neck that says "if today was your last" in black writing and black high top Jordan's. **

**We soon are all in my jeep off to the hell hole also know as school. **


	3. Chapter 3

**JAKE'S POV.**

**Urgg… I don't understand why someone thought it was a good idea to make kids go to school eight hours a day five days a week.**

**JACOB BLACK GET YOUR ASS UP! My dad shouted.**

**I roll over not expecting to hit the floor but that's exactly what I did plus I hit my head on the stupid night stand. I get up and dressed.**

**Another day in hell well at least I got Rose, Bells and Ali to go through hell with. **

_**RENESME'S POV.**_

_**Well that was a great way to start are first day. I say. They just laugh. She was beautiful but still a b*tch. Emmet says with a sigh. Well she is not going to date now that you spilled her coffee on her, she doesn't look like the type to forgive people easy. say Jasper. Edward and I shake are heads to what Jaspers saying.**_

_**Well if we don't start heading to class we are going to be late my babe's. I say jumping on Emmett piggy back style. Bye Eddie and Jasper, let roll Emmett we don't have all day. I say the boys just laugh and Emmett grabs my legs to keep me from falling. Off we go.**_

_*****__**LUNCH TIME***_

_**Well this day just got worse, I only have first, lunch with all of them. Anyway I spotted jasper and Edward under a big pine tree outside eating. I jump on Edward's lap laughing at his face, Jasper was already laughing before I jump cause he seen me coming. What the hell are y'all laughing at you like your on drugs. Emmett asks. **_

_**That just cause Jasper, Edward and I to laugh so hard we have tears in are eyes. Finally when we all stopped laughing and eating we are all laying around cause we all had a free period! Hey Emmett is are next class machine shop? I ask. After he doesn't answer I look over to see him looking over four trees from us at the drama queen that yelled at him this mourning with her friend's.**_

_**God I already know she is one on those people who thinks they are perfect and the best thing that walk on this earth. Great just what I needed more drama in my life, like I don't need any more than I have right now.**_

_**I roll my eyes at my own thought weird I know but that's just who I am. I lean against Edward's shoulder I put in my headphone and scroll though my phone looking for my favorite song.**_

_**WHOA. I say in my head when I find Likin Park numb. I sigh and look back over at drama queen to see she is looking over at us. We catch eye caught she smiles than starts whispering to her friends witch I still cant see two of them all I see is a pixie looking girl. **_

_**She could have least been more unnoticeable about talk about us but hey whatever not like I care what she thinks about me, Emmett on the other hand probably does care. The bella goes off making the boys and I all jump. Well I will see y'all later love ya. I shout to the boys. While people walking by looks at me weird I just laugh and walk on to family resource's. **_

_**IN CLASS**___

_**Ok every one we are going to be taking a test. Mrs. Garrett say with a big smile on her face. The whole class groans. O none of that now it's a test to seen who will be your partner for the rest of the year. O my gosh! I blonde girl squeals next to me. I hope to god I Jacob Black as my partner. **_

_**Who the hell is Jacob black? I thought to myself o well who cares. The whole class is talking about the test with smiles and frowns on their face. **_

_**Ok every one be quite now. Mrs. Garrett say or more like shouts. I will pass each test out you may begin as soon as you get yours, remember that this is not a normal test this test is about yourself so you can not fail it.**_

_**The end**_**. **

**Author note: **

**I have a favor I would like to ask everyone I don't know your religion or anything but if you do pray please pray for me I found out yesterday I have to have surgery very soon.**

**Thank you if you read this story.**

_**SOMETIME'S YOU WIN. SOMETIME'S YOU LEARN.**_


End file.
